wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Druga ojczyzna/21
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja= | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: XXI. Na lądzie. — Spokojna noc. — Widok wybrzeży. — Zniechęcające wrażenie. — Wycieczka. — Zdrój. — Skała. — Instalacya. Nareszcie nasi opuszczeni stanęli na ziemi. Dwa tygodnie ciężkiej i niebezpiecznej żeglugi żadnego z nich nie pozbawiło ani sił ani odwagi. Kapitan Gould tylko cierpiał okrutnie, znużony gorączką. A jednak życiu jego nie zdawało się grozić niebezpieczeństwo. Lecz na jaką ziemię wylądowali? Napewno nie jest to Nowa Szwajcarya. Gdyby nie bunt Roberta Borupt i załogi, „Flag” byłby przybył tam w swoim czasie! Zamiast dobrobytu w Felsenheim, co im da ten ląd nieznany? Nie była to jednak chwila do żalów i przypuszczeń. Noc ciemna nie pozwalała nic rozpoznać, oprócz wybrzeża zamkniętego w głębi wzgórzami. W tych warunkach postanowiono pozostać na szalupie, aż do wschodu słońca. Jenny, Doll i Suzan zajęły swoje miejsca przy kapitanie Gould, który wiedział, iż nakoniec dobili do jakiejś ziemi. Fritz i sternik czuwali, a Frank i James rozciągnęli się na ławkach dla przespania. — Nic nie słyszałeś, sterniku?... zapytał Fritz, wytężając słuch. — Nie... to fale pluskają przy brzegu... Dotąd nic podejrzanego, a choć czarno, jak w przepaści, ja mam dobre oczy... Nazajutrz od świtu wszyscy byli na nogach, i ze ściśniętem sercem patrzyli na wybrzeże, na którem znaleźli przytułek. Długa na jakie dziewięćset sążni wyspa otoczona, była skałami szaremi. Skały wznosiły się na tysiąc stóp po nad poziom morza. Czy wyspa ciągnęła się i za skałami? Kapitan Gould i jego towarzysze doznali najpierw uczucia zniechęcenia na widok tej wielkiej połaci piasku, ze sterczącemi gdzieniegdzie kawałkami skał. Ani drzewa, ani krzaków, ani śladu roślinności... Jedyna zieloność, nędzne mchy... Królestwo zwierzęce ograniczało się do kilku gatunków ptaków morskich, których obecność ludzi pokój mąciła i które wydawały krzyki ogłuszające. — No — rzekł sternik do Fritza — chociaż to wybrzeże niezbyt jest piękne, nie powód to jednak, żeby nie wylądować... — A więc na ląd — spodziewam się, że znajdziemy schronienie u stóp tych skał. — Tak... wysiądźmy — dorzuciła Jenny. — Kochana żono — odezwał się Fritz — radzę ci, zostań na statku z panią Wollston i jej siostrą podczas naszej wycieczki... Możecie tu być spokojne, niema żadnego niebezpieczeństwa... — Wreszcie, — rzekł sternik — prawdopodobnie nie stracimy się z oczu. Fritz z towarzyszami wyskoczyli na piasek, Doll zawołała za nimi: — Franku, przynieście nam co na śniadanie... Liczymy na was... — Raczej my na was liczymy, Doll — odpowiedział Frank. — Zapuść wędki u stóp skały... Taka jesteś zręczna i cierpliwa... Pogoda była dość przyjemna. Promienie słońca mgły przebijały. Fritz, Frank i John Block przeszedłszy wybrzeże piaszczyste, doszli do skał i weszli w jedno zagłębienie, dosyć oświecone, aby mogli zobaczyć, co w niem jest. Grota wysoka na dwanaście stóp, szeroka na dwadzieścia, głęboka na pięćdziesiąt do sześćdziesięciu, zawierała różne zaułki, tworzące jak gdyby osobne pokoje dokoła sali ogólnej. Miałki piasek, bez śladu wilgoci, zastępował podłogę. Wchodziło się do groty otworem, który można było z łatwością zamknąć. — Słowo honoru sterniku, nie mogliśmy nic lepszego znaleźć!... oświadczył John Block. — Tego samego jestem zdania — odpowiedział Fritz. W każdym razie, niepokoi mnie, że wszystko puste i nieurodzajne. Prawdopodobnie i wyżej tak samo będzie... — Zacznij od objęcia w posiadanie groty, a później, zobaczymy... — Niestety... — rzekł Frank, to nie nasze mieszkanie w Felsenheim, i nie widzę nawet źródła wody słodkiej. — Cierpliwości!... cierpliwości!... Znajdziemy w końcu jakie źródło pomiędzy skałami, lub strumyczek spadający z góry... — Cokolwiek będzie — nie można myśleć o osiedleniu się na tem wybrzeżu... Jeżeli nie uda nam się przebyć wzgórza, opłyniemy dokoła szalupą... W razie, gdy przybijemy do jakiejś wysepki, przebędziemy na niej tyle tylko czasu, ile potrzeba do wyzdrowienia kapitana Gould... Dwa tygodnie wystarczą... Wyszli z groty w lewą stronę i o sto kroków znaleźli strumyk, szemrzący pod skałami. — Ah! woda... dobra woda słodka!... krzyknął John Block, napiwszy się dłońmi. — Chłodna i przejrzysta... potwierdził Frank, który także odwilżył usta. — Dlaczego nie miałoby być roślinności na wyżynach — zrobił uwagę John Block. Fritz i towarzysze urządzili w grocie tymczasowe pomieszczenie. Co do zapewnienia sobie pokarmu codziennego, bądź na wzgórzach, bądź po drugiej stronie wzgórz, to była jeszcze kwestya do rozwiązania. Poszukiwania nie odniosły skutku. Wszedłszy na wzgórza, zobaczyli duży obszar tak samo jałowy. Zamierzali już wracać na dół do szalupy, kiedy James wyciągając rękę, zawołał: — Co ja tam widzę na piasku?... Spójrzcie... to paszteciki poruszające się... Możnaby rzec, że szczury... — Dobrze! rzekł sternik — stosownie przyprawione, szczury jeść można... Lecz te czarne punkty... nie są to te zwierzęta... — A ty co sądzisz, Block?.. — To żółwie... — Oh! żeby to prawdą było! Sternik się nie mylił, można było wierzyć jego dobrym oczom. Były to rzeczywiście żółwie, pełzające po piasku. To też, podczas kiedy James i Fritz przypatrywali się, sternik i Frank zsunęli się na drugą stronę skał, żeby przeciąć drogę skorupiakom. Żółwie te, nie duże, piętnaście cali długie, należały do gatunku żywiącego się głównie owadami. Pełzało ich około pięćdziesiąt ku ujściu strumienia, gdzie widniały suche trawy morskie, pozostałe po odpływie. W tej stronie gruntu były małe wzniesienia piasczyste, których przeznaczenie poznał Frank od razu: — Pod temi górkami są jaja żółwie, — zawołał. — Wykop więc je, ja zaś zajmę się żółwiami... Doskonałe są na rosół... — Jaja także dobrze będą przyjęte... W kwandrans sternik i Frank zabrali sześć żółwi, dużo jaj i wrócili do szalupy. Kapitan Gould słuchał uważnie opowiadania Johna Block. Odkąd był na lądzie, nie tyle cierpiał na rany, gorączka się zmiejszyła i można było liczyć, że jeszcze tydzień odpoczynku, a odzyska siły. Harry Gould dowiedział się z wielkiem zadowoleniem o tem, że żółwie przychodzą do tej zatoki, i z tego powodu nazwano ją zatoką Żółwi. Mieli więc zdrowe i obfite pożywienie na długo zapewnione. — No cóż Doll i ty Jenny — zapytał Frank po powrocie — czyście zadowolone?... Nałowiliście ryb w naszej nieobecności?... — Trochę... odpowiedziała Jenny, pokazując kilka ryb, leżących na pomoście. — Lecz... dodała Doll wesoło — mamy coś lepszego dla was... — Co takiego? — Czarne ślimaki morskie, których wielka obfitość pod skałami — odpowiedziała dziewczynka. Patrz, już się gotują... — Winszujemy... oczekując na wasze powinszowanie... rzekł Frank, — my też nie wracamy z próżnemi rękami, oto macie jaja... — Kurze?... — Nie, żółwie. — Znaleźliście żółwie?.. — Całą gromadę — są jeszcze i będą na cały czas naszego odpoczynku w przystani... — Ja myślę — rzekł kapitan Gould — że zanim opuścimy przystań, trzeba zwiedzić dalej brzeg morza lub wejść na szczyt skał... — Spróbujemy, mój kapitanie. W każdym razie nie śpieszmy się z tem, kiedy można tu żyć, nie ruszając reszty zapasu naszych sucharów. — Ja tak samo myślę. Całe rano zajęło wyładowywanie tego, co było w szalupie, worków z sucharami, baryłki z wodą, trochę żywności, odzienia; wszystko to przeniesiono do groty. Mały piecyk ustawiono w kącie; miał on służyć do gotowania bulionu. Kapitana Goulda wzięli na ręce Fritz i sternik, i przenieśli do groty na wygodne, posłanie przygotowane z mchu przez Doll i Jenny.